james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:MiPod
New Zealand Hello My Faraway Friend ~ some day, when you have the time, I would love to hear about New Zealand. Through the years, I keep hearing NZ mentioned as a wholesome, beautiful, unaffected country and I am considering the thought of a possible visit there in the future. If you feel this conversation would be best accomplished by email, here is my address: lindabsmith1@sbcglobal.net. Whatever you decide, I absolutely do not want to interfere with the wonderful, playful discussions that you and I have on the wiki ... I enjoy them immensely. Take care. ☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Hope ☼ 22:36, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Hi Ghaziya - I am happy to tell you about New Zealand. It truly is a beautiful country, and I don't mind talking about it at all. I do not mind whether we continue the conversation here or by email. If you would prefer email, my email address is information redacted (yes, I use 'MiPod' for everything). :) MiPOD | tìpängkxo 05:28, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Hi MiPod ~ thanks for your trust in giving me your email. There is so much I want to find out about New Zealand that I don't know where to start. A very special friend of mine has his 43 ft. sailboat stored in Opua, NZ and if I am lucky I might get an invitation to go with him to "unstore" it. ;-) I will keep in touch with you via your email when I have enough questions to ask you, ok? Thanks again. Would you sign my "Friends" section on my User page ... please? Thanks one more time. :-) Linda ☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Hope ☼ 18:16, January 12, 2011 (UTC) No problem. If you don't mind me asking, how do you sign pages without putting the time and date at the end? I had better go and ask Draginfli if she can possibly make me a signature... :) MiPOD | tìpängkxo 05:26, January 18, 2011 (UTC) G'day MiPod, use three tildes instead of four to sign a post without the time and date being put at the end. Cheers, OZZY 23:12, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Thank you very much, my Australian friend. :) MiPOD | tìpängkxo 05:26, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Thank you MiPod for being my FRIEND. I can't wait to see what your new sig will look like ... isn't it fun to start doing things like that on our wiki? Dragin will take very good care of you. Once you have it, don't forget to exchange it for your old one on my FRIENDS section. Wow, I'm getting bossy, aren't I? Sorry about that! ;-) Hi OZZY! ☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Hope ☼ 00:37, January 13, 2011 (UTC) I haven't been doing a lot with my Wiki userpage, because I am not that good with the Wikia coding. HTML coding I can write like a native (even though there are no natives of a web code) but the Wikicode - or whatever it is called - I have trouble with. I'm getting a 'Wikis for Dummies' book out of my local library, so hopefully that'll help! Don't worry, you're not getting bossy! You can trust me to replace my old one. :) MiPOD | tìpängkxo 05:26, January 18, 2011 (UTC) OMG ~ your User Page is awesome ... you have done a lot of work on it. Bravo! You were just telling me that you didn't know how to do anything and look at you now! You should be very proud. I'm jealous that you learned how to do everything so quickly ... I am still stumbling around and always begging everyone for help. :-P ☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Hope ☼ 03:51, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, Ghaz. I didn't think it was that good. It is still a work in progress, after all. Thanks anyway, though. You're not that bad yourself! I have never seen you stumble around too much. :) MiPOD | tìpängkxo 05:26, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Sig Okay, I have no idea what happened to the message, but that happens to me alot O_o So here's your sig, and I'll make changes to it if you want =] MiPod | tìpängkxo Now go your preferences and type in the custom sig box, and check the checkbox underneath. As a silly reminder, I tell everyone to click "Save" at the end. =P Now it'll work when you sign with four tildes. BTW, your sig page is here: User:MiPod/Sig If you have problems, I'll be glad to help. =] I'm sorry that I didn't catch your request right away, I've been a little bust lately. I think I can get around here more often now. =] 05:42, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, Dragin! See my reply on your talk page. One small change and it will be perfect. :D MiPOD | tìpängkxo 05:26, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I didn't see your edit right away! It's fixed! =] 05:16, January 18, 2011 (UTC) No problem! Thanks! :D MiPOD | tìpängkxo 05:26, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Wow MiPod ~ I love your new sig ... a great choice of font ... a great color selection! Na'vi, I presume? Dragin is awesome at creating exactly what you want. You are getting so "wikified" that I'm thinking it might be time for you to get your feet wet and create a blog (it's addictive) ;-) Your creative thoughts are always well-received. Take care. ☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Hope ☼ 14:21, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Thank you, Ghaziya. Yes, Dragin is a craftswoman. Trust me, when I have thoughts that I think are worth sharing, I will definitely create a blog. :P MiPOD | tìpängkxo 21:05, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Are You OK? Hi MiPOd ~ I am very worried about you ... please tell me that you are OK? The news reports on television are so terrible and tragic. I don't know what part of New Zealand you live in; but I know that the quake must have had an effect on everyone.:-( Is there anything I can do? Take Care. Linda ☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Hope ☼ 08:23, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Do not worry at all, Ghaz. I am perfectly fine. As per my email, I live in Auckland, so I am far, far away from the quake. It had no physical effect on Auckland at all. Of course, mentally, spiritually and financially NZ is in a terrible place at the moment. It is nice that the US has been one of those to respond so quickly. Thank you for your thoughts. :) MiPOD | tìpängkxo 06:34, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Thank You My Dear Faraway Friend ~ you have no idea of how much you made me smile - and blush - when I read your response to that creep on the blog. I can't remember the last time that anyone defended my honor in such of a knightly manner. You have renewed my faith that gentlemen do, indeed, still exist. Faern tried to educate me about people like Ralok who try to irritate others and instigate trouble ... they remind me of the bullies who have very low self esteem and hope to make themselves feel better by making everyone else look inferior. They are to be pitied. Thank you for being exactly who you are ... I am so proud - and lucky - to have you as my friend. Sending hugs to you in NZ. Linda ☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Hope ☼ 03:53, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Thank you, Linda. You are far too kind. I was simply defending a friend. :) Trust me when I say that I am also proud to have you as a friend. MiPOD | tìpängkxo 05:01, April 10, 2011 (UTC)